stampylongnosefandomcom-20200215-history
Wonder Quest
Wonder Quest is a YouTube edutainment children's web series starring Stampy and Wizard Keen. The series was created by Joseph Garrett and Disney's Maker Studios. Series Wonder Quest Season 1 Stampy and Wizard Keen try to save the town of Wonderberg from his evil brother, Heinous, who attempts to stop people from wondering by destroying the Wonder Gem. The duo must find the five wonderments to bring them back together while they encounter troubles along the way. Season 1 started on 25th April 2015 and ended on 11th July 2015 with 12 episodes. It featured a number of guests, including voice actress Grey DeLisle, and YouTubers AmyLee33, StacyPlays, iBallisticSquid, and EvanTubeHD. Season 2 After their last adventure, the duo received an invitation from the Society of Wonderers. Priscilla, the Head Wonderer, charges the duo to spread wonder and guard the town from evil. They then encounter a rejected member of the society named Rama, who changed the past to stop the greatest wonderers from wondering. Thanks to a time machine, the duo now attempts to bring back wonder to the present. Season 2 started on 20th August 2016 and ended on 5th November 2016 with 12 episodes. It once again featured a number of guest YouTubers, including Hank Green, Minecraft YouTubers Sqaishey Quack, Martyn Littlewood, LDShadowLady, and DanTDM, and popular duo Rhett & Link. I Wonder These videos are fully animated, and are focused on investigating educational topics explored in each Wonder Quest episode. They are released with every Wonder Quest episode and also stars Stampy and Wizard Keen. Side Quest In this series, Stampy explores the world of Wonderberg with Wizard Keen and other featured guests. They are released on the stampylonghead channel and use the Let's Play format. Wonder Quest 360 In this series, Stampy and Wizard Keen explore the town of Wonderberg in 360 degrees, and these videos include fun activities and mini-games. Cast Main * Stampy (Joseph Garrett) *Barnaby * Keen (Adam Clarke) * Henious (Shay Carl) * Priscilla the Head Wonderer (Lydia Winters) * Rama (Tabitha St. Germain, later Rachel Staman) * Flunky (Roger Craig Smith) * Lackey, Professor X (Richard Steven Horvitz) Supporting Season 1 * AmyLee33 * StacyPlays * IBallisticSquid * Darla the Water Droplet (Grey DeLisle) * EvanTubeHD Season 2 *Sqaishey *Sir Isaac Newton (Martyn Littlewood) *Rama (Rachel Staman) *Thomas Edison (Rhett McLaughlin) *William Hammer (Link Neal) *LDShadowLady *DanTDM *Benjamin Franklin (Hank Green) Episodes Wonder Quest and I Wonder Wonder Quest 360 Crew Trivia * This is one of the few collaborations between Stampy and Maker Studios. * Stampy and Squid played a Minecraft map named Wonder Wharf, which is a non-canonical prequel to Wonder Quest made by Block Horizons. * In an episode of Rhett and Link's Ear Biscuits, Stampy mentioned that he originally planned to have three seasons of the show. In one of his Q&A videos, he said that Disney (the parent company of Maker Studios) had no plans to do such. Awards More info *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wonder_Quest_(web_series) Wonder Quest] on Wikipedia